


Souldier

by AllOPsMustSuffer



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Death, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24726517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllOPsMustSuffer/pseuds/AllOPsMustSuffer
Summary: This one shot is so short it practically is a summary. Death dies. Funeral speech. Just read it it'll be faster.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	Souldier

*authors note*  
I wrote this years ago, but I only recently (as of yesterday) made an ao3 account, and just needed a quickie to break things in. If you haven’t seen soul eater, you should. But you probably have, considering you’re here.

IDK it’s shit but it's cute. I smiled, anyway.

*end note*

**Souldier**

I'd always worn black. For once, everyone was wearing it with me.

I stared out into the somber audience, examining the room. It was perfectly symmetrical, not a thing out of place. I suppose they made the effort to calm me, but I honestly wouldn't have cared if Liz's breasts had grown to match her sisters. None of that mattered anymore; I was different now... I had to be. I needed to change.

Because Death the Kid was an incompetent fool, and his life is one I have since abandoned, for I'm someone much more important now, whether I choose to be or deny it forever:

I am Death.

Clearing my throat, though there was no need, I leaned forward into the microphone, took a breath, and began my speech.

"Thousands of years have gone by since my father first walked this Earth, and it seems to me that thousands more have passed since he took his last step. Never have I known someone so diverse and capable as he, though in the end it was his own creation that destroyed him, as is so for those with mercy."

I paused for a moment as I realized the weight of my next words. There was no going back now... I had a promise to make.

"Along with the fall of someone so great must come the rise of another to fill his place. I fear that no one will ever come close to my father, that he left without suitable heir. I know I am young, weak, and naive, but my decision still stands. From now onward..."

I heard the crowd inhale, their shoulders tense.

"And forevermore, I..." Deep breaths, Kid. You can do this.

"-Shall be known as Death."

The great breath was released, everyone relaxing before me, relieved.

But I am not relieved. I fear I will never be.

Suddenly, applause rips through the crowd, yells and whistles of encouragement. Looking out to all of them, now my students and yet still my peers, I feel a smile creep onto my lips. Their courage radiates, warming my soul, the willing faith to plunge forward into the unknown with none other than me as their leader.

I see it now, why Father lived for mankind. Why he died, knowing they'd be okay, believing they'd make it through.

Believing in me.

And as my friends came charging up to welcome their new Shinigami, I made one more promise...

To believe in myself.


End file.
